A banknote stacking device usually employs a blade wheel structure, in this structure, the blade wheel usually is rotatable around a fixed support shaft, and the rolled banknotes are stacked on a banknote support plate. If the banknote support plate is fixed, the number of the banknotes stacked by the device is limited, that is because, the space cannot be large due to the requirement of implementing an orderly stacking, otherwise, the banknotes will be stacked in disorder. If the banknote support plate is flexibly movable, the number of stacked banknotes may be increased, however the banknote stacking space provided by the flexible structure is still limited. Therefore, it is very necessary to provide a banknote receiving device with a blade wheel structure which has a large banknote stacking space.